kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Form (Dividing Lines)
Forms are special abilities that appear in Dividing Lines. They are used to make characters transform into a more powerful form, which utilizes a different moveset with special gimmicks. Most forms change the appearance of the character. Gameplay Forms can be found by pressing Right on the D-Pad twice. Once chosen, the player has the option of selecting their form of choice. Once chosen, the Drive gauge depletes to accompany the change. The Drive Gauge then changes to the form's gauge, which depletes the longer you remain in the form. List of Forms Johnny Madman *'Knight': Johnny dons heavy armor and uses heavy, swift sword strikes along with extra defense from a shield. This form is obtained by default. *'Blue Mage': Johnny takes on a superhero appearance. In this form, Johnny uses various attacks used by Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Dream Eaters. This form is unlocked by defeating Luke Vetter in Midgar. *'Brawler': Johnny dons the Save the Queen coat of Snow Villers. This form's moveset consists of nothing but punches and kicks. This form is unlocked by completing the Mirage Arena in Act I. *'Sky Rider': Johnny dons his full Keyblade armor and uses his Keyblade Glider. In this form, Johnny can switch between any one of his three different rides. This form's moveset relies on long-range magic and ramming attacks. This form is obtained by defeating the Keeper in Act II. *'Stealth Suit': Johnny dons a black and red skin-tight outfit. In this form, Johnny uses two daggers instead of Keyblades. Johnny can walk on walls in this form. This form's moveset is quick strikes and dagger tosses, resulting in quiet kills. This form is unlocked by meeting Dr. Cid Anthower in Act II. *'True Light's Flight': Johnny loses all his clothing and begins to radiate light. In this form, Johnny's attacks are all long-range and he never touches the ground. This form's moveset has Johnny shoot beams of light from his hands in sideways motions. This form is unlocked by reuniting with Jaina in Act II. *'Curse of Xehanort': Johnny's hair becomes white and grows slightly longer, and the Guardian hovers behind him. Johnny also levitates above the ground when not attacking with his Keyblade. This form's moveset consists of alternating between the Guardian's trapping techniques, dark projectiles and powerful sword flurries. This form is unlocked after defeating the Organization in Act II. *'Werewolf': Johnny becomes a werewolf and his clothes tear. This form is unlocked by defeating Berserker Johnny in Act III. This form is very powerful at first but grows weaker as the Drive gauge drains. After the gauge is completely drained, Johnny is stunned for a bit. After activating this form for the first time, there is a special cutscene between Johnny and the Fallen. *'x-Blade': Johnny grows two wings and summons the x-Blade. This form is a more powerful version of Johnny's normal x-Blade. The moveset is very similar to Vanitas', with massive slashes and beams of energy. This form is unlocked by beating the game. Luke Vetter *'Firestorm': Luke's clothes become covered in fire. This form is unlocked by having Luke join the party. Category:Dividing Lines